bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Rukia Anime Images Profile Images Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki while first visiting Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia snapshot.jpg|Rukia in Hueco Mundo. Ep364RukiaProfile2.png|Rukia, seventeen months later. Rukia256.jpg|Rukia in Soul Society. Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia266-267.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Ep320RukiaCharaPic.png|Characters Tab Image Ep364RukiaCharaPic.png|Characters Tab Image Agent of the Shinigami arc Bleach 1pt1.png|Rukia looms over Karakura Town. Rukia arrives in Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki arrives in Karakura Town. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Rukia meets Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki Drawing Hollow_Ep4.png|Rukia's drawing of a Hollow. Rukia cuts Fishbone.png|Rukia cuts Fishbone D Fishbone bites Rukia.png|Rukia bitten by Fishbone D Bleach 1pt5.png|The wounded Rukia about to give her powers to Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removing Ichigo's spiritual body from his physical body. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Bleach 2pt3.png|Ichigo and Rukia run into Orihime. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Orihime's injuries alarm Rukia. Bleach 2pt4.png|Acidwire appears. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Rukia watches as Ichigo protects Orihime. Rukia Heals Orihime.png|Rukia heals Orihime's soul form. Sora Inoue Purifies Himself.png|Rukia watches as Sora Inoue purifies himself. Ichigo, Rukia, Juice & Shibata.png|Rukia and Ichigo with Yūichi Shibata. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to take care of Karin. ShriekerSneaksUpOnRukia.jpg|Shrieker Sneaks-up on Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki & Shreiker - Confrontation.png|Rukia cornered by Shrieker. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Chad punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Rukia leeches.jpg|Rukia is attacked by Shrieker. Yasutora Chad Sado launches Rukia Kuchiki.png|Rukia launched in the air by Chad. Ep5RukiaTriesToEvade.png|Rukia evading leeches. Ep6RukiaToGoShopping.png|Rukia decides to go shopping. Tessai tells Rukia to wait for Urahara.png|Rukia being told by Tessai to wait for Kisuke Urahara. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Rukia with Urahara, Jinta and Ururu. Rukia And Urahara.png|Rukia replenishes her stocks at Urahara's shop. Rukia is given Kon by Ururu & Urahara.png|Rukia buying Kon from Urahara. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia beating on Ichigo. Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Rukia drawing Mod Soul.png|Rukia's drawing of a Mod Soul. Ep8RukiaWaves.png|Rukia greets the Kurosaki family. Rukia Kuchiki & Kon, graveyard.png|Rukia and Kon in a graveyard. Rukia Kuchiki Confronts Ichigo Kurosaki about his mother's death.png|Rukia confronts Ichigo's about his mothers death. Eikichirō Saidō (hat) and Rukia Kuchiki.png|Rukia meets Eikichiro. The squablling Shinigami recieve orders.png|The fight is interrupted by an order from Soul Society. Ep9RukiaRecognizesGrandFisher.png|Rukia recognizes Grand Fisher. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Rukia explains demi Hollows.png|Rukia explains about Jibakurai to Ichigo Ep10UraharaRukia.png|Urahara advises Rukia. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Rukia and co are called before the principal. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara and Tessai discuss Quincy with Rukia. 14Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on.PNG|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. 14Rukia watches the Menos.PNG|Rukia watches the Menos Grande emerge. Renji Attacks Gigai Rukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia's Gigai. Uryu comes to Rukia's aid.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Rukia Stalls Renji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away.png|Rukia kicking Ichigo arm away as she leaves with Byakuya. Renji visits jailed Rukia.png|Rukia in prison being visited by Renji. Soul Society arc Ep32RukiaSaves.png|A young Rukia saves her soon to be friends. Young Renji with Rukia.png|Rukia and Renji as kids. Rukia renji.jpg|Rukia and Renji as kids. Ep32Decision.png|Rukia and Renji when they were younger. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia and Renji in their Shinō Academy days. Rukia Academy Days.jpg|Rukia struggling at her time in the Academy. Rukia and kaien.jpg|Rukia and Kaien. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia sees Miyako alive for the last time. RukiaRememberingUkitakeWords.jpg|Rukia and Ukitake. Kaien Dies.jpg|Kaien forgiving Rukia for killing him. 30Hanataro meets Rukia.png|Rukia meets Hanatarō Yamada. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia befriends Hanatarō as a prisoner. 30Hanataro and Rukia talk.png|Rukia and Hanatarō talk. Rukia Led To Senzaikyū.png|Rukia is led to the repentance cell to await execution. Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Senzaikyū. HanatarōAndRukia.png|Hanatarō reuniting with Rukia. Ganju grabs Rukia.jpg|Ganju confronts Rukia about his brothers death. HanatarōGanjuRukiaInDanger.png|Hanatarō telling the others of his plan. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia protecting Hanatarō. Ichigo Rukia Reunion ep41.png|Rukia and Ichigo talking. HanatarōProtectingRukia.png|Hanatarō protecting Rukia. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia awaiting execution. Gin approaches rukia.jpg|Rukia being taunted by Gin Ichimaru. 53Rukia cries.png|Rukia lets out a cry of anguish. 53Yamamoto speaks.png|Rukia facing judgement at Sōkyoku Hill, before Yamamoto and Chōjirō Sasakibe. 54Yamamoto agrees.png|Yamamoto agrees to fulfill Rukia's request. 54Rukia is lifted.png|Rukia about to be executed. 54Rukia reflects.png|Rukia reflects on the good things in her life. 54Ichigo blocks.png|Rukia saved by Ichigo. 54Ichigo holds.png|Ichigo holds Rukia. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia is saved by Renji. 54Renji runs.png|Renji runs away with Rukia in his arms. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen prepares to extract the Hōgyoku from Rukia. ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya saves Rukia. E63 Rukia apology to Kukaku Ganju.jpg|Rukia apologizes to Kūkaku and Ganju Shiba. Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana abandons Rukia. Arrancar arc Rukia arrives.jpg|Rukia returns. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Rukia forces Ichigo to apologise properly to Orihime. Sode no Shirayuki Shikai.jpg|Rukia releasing her Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia vs. Di Roy.jpg|Rukia takes out Di Roy Grimmjow approaches.jpg|Grimmjow approaches Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia Advises Orihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Rukia helps Ichigo.png|Rukia tries to free Ichigo, in the shadow of a frozen Grimmjow. Hueco Mundo arc Heart.jpg|Kaien explains to Rukia about the heart. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia training with Kaien Shiba. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Rukia and Renji arrive in Hueco Mundo. Ep147RukiaSeparated.png|Rukia is separated from the others in Hueco Mundo's desert. Ep147AshidoSavesRukia.png|Rukia is saved by Ashido. Ep147AshidoFightsRukia.png|Rukia fights Ashido. Ep149RukiaHealsAshido.png|Rukia heals Ashido. Ep148AshidoRukiaSense.png|Rukia and Ashido sense Ichigo and the others fighting recklessly. Ep154KaienCutsRukia.png|Rukia is attacked by Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ep155RukiaAttacksKaien.png|Rukia attacks Aaroniero. Rukia Kuchiki vs. Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia vs. Aaroniero Ep155RukiaHado73.png|Rukia using Sōren Sōkatsui. Rukia Impaled.jpg|Rukia impaled by Aaroniero Rukia kills Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia kills Aaroniero. RukiaKilling9Espada.jpg|Rukia killing Aaroniero. Rukia cuts Hanataro.jpg|Rukia cutting Hanatarō. Rukia awakens.jpg|Rukia awakens. Fake Karakura Town arc Byakuya Rukia Sand Sculptures.png|Rukia and Byakuya making sand sculptures at the beach. Crew attacks Urahara.jpg|Rukia watches as Urahara's employees attack him. RukiaFreezesRudobōnArm.jpg|Rukia freezes Rudbornn Chelute's arm. RukiaVsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudbornn. RukiaSurroundedByTheExequias.jpg|Rukia surrounded by the Exequias. RukiaVsRudobōnArmy.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudbornn and his army. YammyCatchesRukia.png|Yammy catches Rukia. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Yammy closes in on Rukia and Ichigo. RukiaCostume.jpg|Rukia in costume. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Isshin, Urahara andRukia.png|Isshin and Urahara with Rukia. Rukia Returns.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep362RukiaRirukaSplitScreen.png|Rukia and Riruka. Ep363RukiaToys.png|Rukia attacked with Riruka's toys. Riruka stabs Rukia.png|Riruka stabs Rukia. Rukia doll.png|Rukia as a doll. Ep364RukiaPlushie.png|Rukia hugging the large plushie. Ep364RukiaSlashesCloset.png|Rukia slashes the wardrobe. Ep364RukiaPass.png|Rukia is tagged with Riruka's pass. Ep364RukiasIce.png|Rukia shatters Riruka's attack. Ep364RukiaAttackFail.png|Rukia's attack explodes inside the plushie. Ep365IchigosBankaiDestroysChatRoom.png|Rukia looks on as Yukio's Chat Room is destroyed. EP355 RukiaPreparesToDance.png|Rukia about to perform her dance Rukia meets riruka.png|Rukia meets Riruka. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366RirukaWakes.png|Rukia with Riruka after their battle. Ep366RukiaObjects.png|Rukia objects to the idea Ichigo would betray Soul Society. Ep366RukiaWonders.png|Rukia worries about Ichigo's request. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin being moved. Bount arc (anime only) Episode69RukiaFlames.png|Rukia shows up and helps Ichigo. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō Utagawa. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Rukia and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Rukia uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught mid-battle. Ep73RukiaTriesToEscape.png|Rukia tries to escape from the water. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō and Ban attack Rukia and the others. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia uses Kidō on Maki Ichinose to little effect. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi saves Orihime from Rukia, who is being controlled by Mabashi. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Rukia being healed by Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia is injured. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia and the others follow Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Tessai interrupts the discussion.png|Tessai interrupts them. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia makes her way back to her Division. Episode92YoshiVSRukia.png|Rukia and Yoshi face off. Episode93RukiaBlock.png|Rukia blocks Yoshi's attack. Episode93RukiaHado4.png|Rukia uses Hado#4 on a covered Yoshi. Rukia Yoshi Battle E93.png|An unarmed Rukia battles Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia wakes up alone. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya catches Rukia. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia slowly recovers from the Bount ordeal. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia is assigned to patrol Karakura Town. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo and Rukia from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ep171RukiaAssassin.png|Rukia attempts to get information from the assassin. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png Episode176DokoBreaksIce.png|Dōko breaks the ice. Episode177Avoidance.png|Rukia just manages to avoid Dōko's blades. Episode177Overwhelmed.png|Rukia is overwhelmed. Episode177RukiaVsJinnai.png|Rukia Vs Dōkō. Episode177RukiaVsDoko.png|Rukia fights Dōko. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed about Rurichiyo's wedding. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Unable to gain entry to the compound. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Rukia and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Shu; Wedding.jpg|Rukia, Ichigo and Shū search for Rurichiyo. SoifonHostage.png|Rukia and Ichigo pretend to take Shū hostage. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo and Rukia hiding in the underground waterways. Rukia and Rangiku, Back to Back.png|Rukia and Rangiku, back to back. Shu and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants.png|Shū and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia achieves Shikai under Kaien's tutelage. Ep232RukiaFailsShikai.png|Rukia fails to release her Shikai. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. Rukia and Renji are cornered.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. 231Gonryomaru appears.png|Gonryōmaru appears behind Rukia. 231Sode_no_Shirayuki_attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia and Renji with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 231Rukia recognizes.png|Rukia recognizes Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode No Shirayuki's attack. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Yoruichi about Byakuya. 232Rukia runs.png|Rukia runs through the hall. 232Rukia punches.png|Rukia punches Renji. 232Ice covers.png|Rukia sees a nearby entrance covered with ice. 232Rukia tightens.png|Rukia tightens her grip on her Zanpakutō. 232Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. 232Rukia holds.png|Rukia holds up her newly-activated Shikai. 232Rukia encases.png|Rukia encases a nearby tree in ice. 232Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. 232Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to get away from there. 232Rukia states.png|Rukia states she understands. 232Rukia chants.png|Rukia chants the incantation for Sōren Sōkatsui. 232Ice begins.png|Ice begins to encase Rukia's body. 232Rukia generates.png|Rukia generates blue energy between her hands. 233Rukia states.png|Rukia states Muramasa is wrong. 233Rukia collapses.png|Rukia collapses. 233Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. 234Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Isane where Ichigo is. 237Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. Ep237 Rukia Recovers.jpg|Rukia is visited by Ichigo and Isane while she is recovering. 237Rukia thanks.png|Rukia thanks Isane. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 241Rukia expresses.png|Rukia expresses shock upon learning of Byakuya's betrayal. Ep241RukiaInformedOfBetrayal.png|Ukitake informs Rukia of Byakuya's betrayal. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. 241Rukia_searches.png|Rukia searches for clues in Byakuya's office. 241Rukia feels.png|Rukia feels an immense Reiatsu. Ep241RukiaWantsAnswers.png|Rukia asks Byakuya for answers. 241Rukia_finds.png|Rukia finds Byakuya standing in a ruined hallway. 241Rukia demands.png|Rukia demands to know why Byakuya will not answer her. 241Rukia clutches.png|Rukia clutches Sode no Shirayuki to her chest. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia. 241Rukia sees.png|Rukia sees Renji fall to the ground in front of her. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. 244Rukia_and_Renji_emerge.png|Rukia and Renji emerge from the rubble. 245Rukia runs.png|Rukia runs toward Kenpachi and Byakuya's battle. 245Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Rukia's sleeve. 245Cloud_moves.png|The cloud of poisonous gas moves toward Rukia and Renji. Ep245UkitakeRukia.png|Ukitake with an injured Rukia. 248Doll towers.png|A giant Chappy doll towers over Sōkyoku Hill. Ep249RukiaArrives.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at Muramasa. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins her friends. 249Rukia states.png|Rukia states they need to be careful. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Rukia runs to Sado's side. 249Rukia fires.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at a Hollow. Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png|Muramasa grabs Rukia's arms. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga_blows.png|Kōga blows Ichigo and Rukia away with an explosion of Reiatsu. 252Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 252Rukia fires.png|Rukia fires Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui. 253Ichigo and Rukia look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Rukia states.png|Rukia states Muramasa has exceeded his own limitations. 253Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Rukia to not mind treating his injuries. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Rukia protects Orihime as Ichigo fights Muramasa. 253Rukia pulls.png|Rukia pulls Orihime back. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. 256Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Renji why he is not going to greet Byakuya. 256Rukia proclaims.png|Rukia proclaims Renji should be grateful that Byakuya cares. 256Rukia looks.png|Rukia looks over her shoulder in surprise. 256Rukia discovers.png|Rukia discovers her Zanpakutō is not there. Rukia encounters the Toju Pair.png|Rukia encounters a pair of Tōjū. 256Byakuya walks.png|Rukia watches as Byakuya walks forward from behind a tree and a bush. Mayuri releases his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Mayuri releases his Zanpakutō spirit. 256Renji_informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. 256Rukia proclaims this is completely out of the question.png|Rukia proclaims freezing the entire Seireitei is completely out of the question. 256Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Senbonzakura to suggest something less destructive. 256Rukia is rendered.png|Rukia is rendered speechless by the party. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. 256Hitsugaya tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rukia to not worry about the party. 256Rukia says.png|Rukia says she and Sode no Shirayuki have always been partners. 256Sode no Shirayuki appears.png|'Sode no Shirayuki' appears in Rukia's hand. 256Rukia_discusses.png|Rukia discusses the Tōjū phenomenon with Shunsui and Ukitake. 257Rukia_and_Sode_no_Shirayuki_discuss.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss how Sode no Shirayuki was restored by Mayuri. 261Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo_and_Rukia_observe.png|Ichigo and Rukia observe the crime scene. 261Rukia holds.png|Rukia holds up her Kikanshinki and reveals she has wiped Mai Suzuki's memory. 265Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Sode no Shirayuki to remain focused on the battle. 265Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren against Kirikaze. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across a body. Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo removes Kon's pill. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi in his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia versus Reigai of Renji and Ikkaku. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia notices Renji is more powerful as she fights him. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe the message regarding Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319RukiaBlocksAttack.png|Rukia blocks the attack of Renji's clone. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Rukia surrounded. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320ShinigamiEvade.png|Renji and Rukia evade the cloud of ash. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|The Gotei 13 joins Nozomi's barbeque. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Rukia approached by her Reigai counterpart.png|Rukia is confronted by a Reigai copy of herself. Ep323RukiaNReigai.png|Difference in between Reigai Rukia and original Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia fighting a Reigai copy of herself. Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi.png|Rukia vs. Reigai of herself and Nemu. Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi bursts onto the scene.png|A Reigai of Nemu attacks Rukia. Rukia flees from the Reigai.png|Rukia runs from the Reigai. Rukia explains Project Spearhead.png|Rukia explains about the Spearhead project. Nozomi prepares to absorb the attacks.png|Helping Nozomi awaken her Zanpakutō Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png|Rukia hits Kon. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi questions why Yamamoto saved her life. Ep334Watching.png|Kon and Rukia watch. Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|The Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ep330RukiaNUrahara.png|Rukia and Urahara. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai-Byakuya continues his relentless attack. Ep333Fire.png|Renji and Rukia look out for Ichigo. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Listening as Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Anime Volume Covers Bleach volume two Japanese Edition DVD Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 2. Bleach Vol. 10 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 10. Bleach Vol. 19 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 19. Bleach Vol. 28 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 28. Bleach Vol. 37 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 37. Bleach Vol. 43 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 43. Bleach Vol. 62 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 62. Bleach Vol. 82 Cover.jpg|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of DVD volume 82. Bleach season 1 boxset cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Music and Databook Covers Ichigo Rukia Senkaimon VIBEs.png|Rukia and Ichigo vibes cover. Rukia Sode no Shirayuki Music.jpg|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki music cover. Rukia Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc C004 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 4 Bleach cover 02.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Volume 2 C 029 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 29 C 045 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 45 C 052 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 52 Ch 056 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 56. C70 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 70. Soul Society arc C79 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 79 C85 cover page.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. C94 cover page.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 94. C89 cover page.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 89. C98 cover page.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 98 C115 cover page.png|Rukia on the cover of chapter 115. C133 cover Ichig & Rukia.png|Rukia & Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 133 C150 cover page.png|Rukia and company on the cover of Chapter 150 C162 Cover Page.jpg|Rukia and friends on the cover of Chapter 162 C170 Cover Page.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 170 C173 Cover Page.jpg|Rukia and Renji on the cover of Chapter 173 Arrancar arc C196 cover Rukia Ichigo.png|Rukia & Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 196 C204 cover page.png|Cover of Chapter 204, featuring Rukia C228 cover Rukia & Orihime.jpg|Rukia & Orihime on the cover of Chapter 228 C232 cover page.jpg|Rukia on Chapter 232's cover pages Hueco Mundo arc C263 cover Unexpected Cover.jpg|Rukia is confronted by Aaroniero in the guise of Kaien, cover of Chapter 263 C265 cover Bang The Bore Cover.jpg|Cover of Chapter 265, containing Rukia C266 cover Hide Away From The Sun Cover.jpg|Rukia and her Shikai on the cover of Chapter 266 C286 cover page.png|Rukia on Chapter 286's cover C298 cover Cell phones.jpg|Rukia in Chapter 298's colour spread Photo.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia in the 2011 Bleach Calender. C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia in the background in the cover of chapter 181. C -99 Pendulum cover page.jpg|Rukia dines on Chapter -99's colour spread Fake Karakura Town arc C317 cover page.jpg|Rukia on cover of Chapter 317 C567 cover.png|Cover of Chapter 567, featuring Rukia. Rukia fading.jpg|Ichigo watches Rukia fade away. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia as lieutenant of the 13th Division, stabbing Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia colour spread from chapter 460. Ch469p19 Rukia as plushie.jpg|Rukia trapped inside a plushie by Riruka Dokugamine. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka strikes Rukia in chest. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Rukia fallen.jpg|Rukia defeated by the Wandenreich. Ch515RukiaRenjiIntensiveCare.png|Rukia and Renji lying in the recovery room. RRTraining.JPG|Rukia and Renji training Hakka no Togame.png‎|Rukia's Bankai, Hakka no Togame. Rukia Video Clips SomeNoMai.gif|Rukia's Some no mai, Tsukishiro Technique Hakuren.gif|Rukia's Tsugi no mai, Hakuren Technique Shirafune.gif|Rukia's San no mai, Shirafune Technique IceRopeConnection.gif|Rukia uses Ice-Rope Connection. Juhaku1.gif|Rukia uses Juhaku. Rift Attack.gif|Dark Rukia uses Rift Attack. Rukia Movie Images The DiamonDust Rebellion Renji and rukia comforting.png|Renji and Rukia attempt to comfort Matsumoto. Fade To Black FTB Rukia in Rukongai.png|Rukia in Rukongai with Shizuku and Homura. FTB Ichigo finds Rukia.png|Ichigo finding Rukia with the siblings. FTB Attack of the Siblings.png|The siblings approaching Seireitei again, carrying Rukia. Rukia Becomes Dark Rukia.jpg|Rukia becomes Dark Rukia. FTB IchigoVsD-Rukia.png|Ichigo fighting with Dark Rukia. Dark rukia.jpg|Dark Rukia Dark Rukia Defeat.jpg|Dark Rukia defeated. FTB Rukia Comforting the Siblings.png|Rukia comforting the siblings. Dark Rukia fights Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Colorspread drawn by Tite Kubo advertising the movie - The Ichigo VS Dark Rukia fight. FTB Still Just Friends.png|Ichigo and Rukia; friends. The Hell Chapter THVIchigo meets.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVRukia confronts.png|Rukia confronts Shuren and Gunjō. THVRukia fires.png|Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. THVIchigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives to help Rukia. THVRukia tells.png|Rukia tells Renji to use "that" as a last resort. THVKushanada chases.png|A Kushanāda chases Rukia and the others. THVRukia berates.png|Rukia berates Ichigo for not telling them he was going to use his Hollow mask. tHVRukia blasts.png|Rukia blasts Garogai into a flower with Kidō. Rukia knocked backwards by Gunjo.png|Gunjō knocks Rukia away. Rukia ensnared by Gunjo's tentacles.png|Rukia is ensnared by Gunjō's tentacles. THVRukia uses.png|Rukia defeats Gunjō with San no mai, Shirafune. THVGunjo shatters.png|Gunjō shatters as Rukia, Renji, and Uryū look on. THVRukia bursts.png|Rukia bursts out of the lava. THVRukia screams.png|Rukia screams Ichigo's name. THVRukia clutches.png|Rukia clutches the former location of her Hell Chain. THVIchigo reverts.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form as Rukia tries to warn him. Category:Images